This invention relates to an illuminated display apparatus which has a particularly useful application to road signalling.
Mobile public notices and road signals at present take the form of portable panels carrying inscriptions which can be uncovered or hidden as required. These devices lack flexibility in their use because the message which they carry are generally fixed. If the message has to be variable, then panels are available on which there are arranged lamps or light-emitting devices, arranged for selective energization by means of electrical devices so as to permit the selective illumination of only those lamps or light-emitting devices corresponding to the letters, numerals or other symbols which make up the desired message. However, these lamps or devices are generally of low brightness, so that their visibility in daylight is mediocre, especially in brilliant sunlight.